romantic_diaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Events/Neil
"Land of Glory clothes look complicated." nil Alcohol “Emergency happened in your date with Neil! Please deal with it!” You blush with shy~ (mood +?, affection +?) I think so too~ (mood +?, affection +?) I would like to be confidante! (mood +0, affection +27) Wrong Information “Emergency happened in your date with Neil! Please deal with it!” Next time don’t do that! (mood +?, affection +?) Seems that it’s the only way now… (mood +?, affection +?) Ha ha, is this date invitation?~ (mood +0, affection +27) Divination “Emergency happened in your date with Neil! Please deal with it!” All right. I’ll take you at your word. (mood +0, affection +30) don’t cheat me! (mood +0, affection +0) I hope so… (mood +0, affection +13) Amusement Park (Sweet) “Don’t know whether you want to play with me together…” Their coming or not doesn’t matter (mood +0, affection +12) They stood me up… (mood -3, affection +0) Well, let’s dating~ (mood +5, affection +24)' dialogue above is all hypothesis~ (mood +5, affection +24) Nonsense… (mood -3, affection +0) let’s pass the moment… (mood +0, affection +12) Believe that is what you want~ (mood +5, affection +24) as long as you are happy together~ (mood +0, affection +12) Something like that~ (mood -3, affection +0) Girls are not shy now… (mood +0, affection +12) What is so good about chocolate… (mood -3, affection +0) The girl’s gift can’t accept~ (mood +5, affection +24) Pick all Mood +5: Spirit +8, Orig +8 Theatre (Chinese Style/Chinoiserie) “May I have the chance to date you today?” A girl will doll herself up for him who loves her . (mood +5, affection +24) Is saying I am beautiful? (mood +0, affection +12) You… What is the meaning of this ? (mood -3, affection +0) This scene is familiar ~ (mood +0, affection +12) Holding hands and run together? (mood +5, affection +24) What’s going on? (mood -3, affection +0) Then , I reluctantly agreed with you~ (mood +0, affection +12) Fine-sounding words are really useful! (mood +5, affection +24) You’re really hopeless… (mood -3, affection +0) No need to make up~ (mood +0, affection +12) So polite suddenly… (mood -3, affection +0) favorite student must be one~ (mood +5, affection +24) Pick all Mood +5: Orig +16 Skip a Beat - Sword Dance Hey ~ don’t be so stingy (mood -3, affection +0) I’ll made something for you to eat~ (mood +0, affection +12) God can also be jealous~ (mood +5, affection +24) Has always been very trust you (mood +5, affection +24) You’re lying to me (mood -3, affection +0) Believe you also wrong? (mood +0, affection +12) This flower is the love token~ (mood +5, affection +24) So, I’ll forgive you~ (mood -3, affection +0) Thank you, this gift I like it. (mood +0, affection +12) This role should be fine~ (mood +0, affection +12) Well, so I reluctantly agreed~ (mood -3, affection +0) Neil is always helpful (mood +5, affection +24) Soul Mate - Pencil Eyebrows (Lovely) Come on , who wins ? ! (mood -3, affection +0) Don’t worry. (mood +0, affection +12) intrigue against each other? (mood +5, affection +24) You are good at making trouble… (mood +0, affection +12) You made trouble again ?! (mood -3, affection +0) It seems that you need my help~ (mood +5, affection +24) wow ! This costume is so beautiful ! (mood +0, affection +12) Believe your eyes! (mood +5, affection +24) should get the approval at first… (mood -3, affection +0) So I will try my best! (mood +5, affection +24) Paying for compensation should be your own… (mood -3, affection +0) It’s not easy to get the first prize (mood +0, affection +12)